Howard Weinerman
Howard Weinerman (voiced by Andrew Caldwell14) - Randy's best friend, who always calls him by his last name. He is a big fan of the ninja in the first episode until he finds out that Randy is the ninja. Howard is secretly insecure about his "dainty" hands. Howard can be very selfish, but treasures his friendship with Randy. The Ninja-Nomicon has told Randy that friendship is a burden the ninja must not have, but Randy is determined to continue being both the ninja and Howard's best friend. Also in the episode "Stanks Like Teen Spirit", it is shown that Howard is extremely good at chess even beating a so-called "Unbeatable Robot" that was created by Willem Viceroy III. In Howard's Side Story, he became Phantom Warrior Knight. Appearance Howard unlike Randy is somewhat more chubby, which comes from laziness. He has orange hair like his sister Heidi. He is almost always wearing a t-shirt with a squid on it. In Like Mother, Love Son, He wears a mask, hooded cape, robe and belt. Personality Howard can be described as a loyal, loud-mouthed lazy guy. He is also very emotional when his food is ruined or damaged.. It is also revealed that he is aware he's less intelligent than Randy, since he laughed with Randy when Randy suggested for Howard try to come up with an idea, though he has shown some intelligence as he knew how many scoville units a Habanero pepper was in McFists of Fury. He can also be a jerk, as shown in So U Think U Can Stank when he aggressively rejects participants for little to no reason, thus turning them into monsters. He also gets angry at Randy often, since it appears that his fault is the cause of their arguments. Role in the series Intro Howard has been Randy's best friend for a long time. During the summer vacation before school began, they both played Grave Puncher, Grave Puncher II, and Grave Puncher 3. Last Stall on the Left When they first came to school and had to write a 500 word essay, Howard asks Randy if he can copy his. Randy says no because he does not want them to turn in the same essays. Mr. Bannister then throws his right shoe at Howard because he talked. The next day, they get out of class, and he starts talking about how the ninja had not shown up yet. Randy says that it does not really matter, but then Howard states that they are his number one fan. During lunch, Randy goes to the bathroom. Howard then yells to him that he will eat his tater tots if Randy does not get out. Randy then Smokebombs in wearing the ninja suit. He tells everybody that he should be able to fight a monster anytime. He is about to leave when Howard holds onto him and tells him to wait until Randy gets out of the bathroom. Krackenstein then attacks, and Randy gets knocked into a locker. Howard texts Randy that the ninja was getting pwned. When class begins again, Howard tells Randy that they were supposed to meet the ninja together. He also says that he thought the ninja was terrible. Randy states that there is no encyclopedia of how to be a ninja, which gives him the idea that he should look in the NinjaNomicon. Randy says that he has to go to the bathroom, but actually goes home to check the NinjaNomicon. When class is over, Howard finds the Krackenstein and releases it so he can see the ninja again. He meets Randy and tells him about what he did. Krackenstein destroys the wall, and they both go out to see Krackenstein destroy Principal Slimovitz's car. Randy gets away from Howard and turns into ninja mode. Howard then watches Randy fight Krackenstein and this time win. They then meet behind the school, where Randy tells him that he is the ninja. Relationships Randy Cunningham He and Randy are best friends, although they have arguments they always forgive each other. Debbie Kang Howard does not get along with Debbie Kang too well, considering the fact that the two are polar opposites of each other. Phantom Warrior Knight Arsenal *Phantom Cannon Blast Quotes *What do you mean? *My..gosh...... I need to warn others. *We can always battle without them, anyways what the heck happen? *Why are they at Toronto, London, England, Miami, Los Angles, Chicago, Mexico City, Phoenix, Honolulu, Detroit, Orlando, Seattle, Antonio, Houston, New Orleans, New York City, Columbus, Ohio and USA? *(Howard hears the noise as his slitted eyes glow by that shout.) What was the sound? *Anyway....*Kicks down the door.* Whats going on here!? *(Rushes towards the Loud House.) Dude, kick down the door quickly! *Why were you speaking to her? Gallery Theresa in Sorcerer in Love 3.png Mort08.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 27.png 1069284 568897549834091 2118012778 n.png Randy and Howard in Sorcerer in Love 3.png 41149303193.jpg Randy and Howard in Der Monster Klub 2.png Laughing matters.png Randy and Howard in Sorcerer in Love 40.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Avengers Category:Code Blue (team) Category:Legends members